Training Day
by Brony Broseph
Summary: Human AU. Now is the moment young Rainbow Dash can finally prove her skills to the famed Wonderbolts. To join this squadron, one must first pass initiation.


Training Day

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it! Finally, the day she's been waiting for finally came. The day she was able to finally show off her flying skills to the famed Wonderbolts. The airstrip was already cleared and the jets were placed in their proper hangars. Rainbow still could not believe how well she did in her performance; even a few of the members were left speechless at her daring maneuvers, not to mention her signature move, the Sonic Rainboom! It even seemed to catch the attention of one of the more attractive members of the squad, Spitfire.

The young pilot knew it was rather immature to have a crush on one of her idols, but she couldn't deny it, she's been in to the same gender for as longs as she knew. Looking back on it, it seems to have originated when she was younger and stood up for that ever-so cute pink-haired girl, Fluttershy. The only problem was that Fluttershy didn't see or even want Rainbow Dash the way she wanted the other. It was all rather foolish, but at least she found her cutie mark, right?

Anyways, the three persons on the runway merely stared at the form walking towards them. In order from right to left, they were Fleetfoot, Soarin', and lastly, Spitfire. It seemed the only male in the trio was the first to congratulate Rainbow Dash, rushing forward and begging for a walk-through (or should I say fly-through) on how to perform the Sonic Rainboom. "Sorry, Soarin' that's _my_ signature move. If I go around telling every flyer how to perfect it, it wouldn't be unique anymore, now will it?" Rainbow Dash said as she removed the training helmet.

"Psh, you can tell me!" Soarin's face came in close as he whispered in her ear, "I won't tell anyone, not even Spitfire!" He winked as he drew back, only to receive a thump on the back of his head, courtesy of the afore-mentioned girl.

"I heard that, you twit," Spitfire gave him a confused glance as she spoke, "And plus, everyone knows I'm a way better flyer than you, anyways."

A hand flew up to his forehead, "See what I have to put up with?" He begged. "Day in and day out, lil' miss perfect, here rubs my face in how great a flyer she is. That's why I need to learn the Sonic Rainboom, so please? Please teach me it?"

Now this was just pathetic: a professional acrobatic ace begging someone who's not even on the team for help? What has Cloudesdale come to? "Like I said, only I can know how to do the Sonic Rainboom!"

"Psh, you're no fun," Soarin' stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms after finishing his sentence, resembling a distraught toddler.

"Plus, you still have to work on your own flight skills, Soarin'," Fleetfoot finally spoke up, walking up to the group, "Last time I checked, you had the slowest time out of all of us on our last training run."

"It was all that pie I ate the day before!" The blue-haired male raised his voice to a new level, causing it to crack, "And don't you have somewhere to be, too?"

"Huh? Oh my god, I almost forgot! Rapidfire! Our date's tonight! Thank-you so much, Soarin'! You truly are a life-saver!" She sprinted away from the group, still clad in the Wonderbolt's custom uniforms before finishing, "Even though you are the worst flyer on the team!"

Spitfire attempted to comfort her childhood friend, for he was now comically whimpering, "It's fine, Soarin', don't worry about it." He kept his head down, "You're still a part of the world-famous Wonderbolts!" Still no response, "Come on, let's go get cleaned, I bet that'll feel good." His head did not move, "And after, we can go get some pie, maybe even apple!" His ear silently twitched, "So I'll take that as a yes?" A slow nod came from his head, before the duo turned around, leaving the trainee dumbfounded on the runway, "Come on, Dash, you seem pretty dirty, too. It's the least we can do for an awesome show."

The rainbow-haired girl's face seemed to grow a Cheshire smile. _The Wonderbolts are thanking me for an awesome show!_ _I must be dreaming!_ She chased after the two senior members into the large hangar in the corner of the airfield, housing their locker-room. Once entering the building, Rainbow Dash stared at the room confused. The walls were lined with lockers, except a small corner where there was a group shower. "Um, Spitfire?"

"Yeah, Dash?"

"What's Soarin' doing in here? Isn't there another room for the guys?"

"Well, Soarin' may look like a guy, but really, he's a—"

"Hey! I heard that!" A male voice rang throughout the building, followed by the sound of a zipper and a shower being turned on, leaving the new girl standing there, making sure to not look in the direction of the running water. It's not like it was hard, it just was that she wasn't into guys, she felt she should respect his privacy. A sudden zip was heard next to her, causing her eyes to focus on the orange-haired girl next to her. Her skin-tight latex uniform fell to the ground, leaving her flawless body nude before Rainbow Dash. She couldn't stop staring at her luscious lips, oh how she wanted to meet them in a passionate kiss, or her rather large breasts. It seemed miraculous that they could be held so snugly, seeing as they looked so much bigger than Rainbow's simple A-cups.

"Come on, Dash, no need to be embarrassed, you get used to the group showers pretty quick," Spitfire seemed oblivious to Rainbow Dash's wandering eyes, scanning her entire body, from her strong legs to her wide hips, the girl continue to get more and more wet.

The next thing the athletic trainee noticed was the warm water flooding her body, cleansing out the pores and her sinuses. It felt divine, being next to who she considers to be the most attractive Wonderbolt. Her eyes slowly wandered over, staring at Spitfire's body, her petite hands expertly lathered her body, passing over the lightning-bolt tattoo on her shoulder. Her golden eyes suddenly connected with mauve ones, before moving past them and onto green ones, staring at the other girl's rear. The green ones slowly rose up, their owner's tongue quenching his dry lips before they connected with the golden ones staring at him, receiving a subtle wink.

"So, Rainbow Dash," The girl looked to where her name was being called from, "How do you like the showers?" Spitfire eyed the girl, waiting for the answer to her question as the water soaked her hair, causing it to messily cling to her face.

"I like it…"

"How would you like to see it more often, like maybe every day?"

"Really! You guys mean it?" Her orbs traveled between the two senior members as Soarin' slowly strutted over and placed an arm on Spitfire's shoulder, only to nod in unison, "I can't believe it! This is so great—"

A finger rose up in front of her face, quieting her, "Not so fast, Dashie. First, we have to do your initiation." Spitfire's eyes showed a spark of mischievousness.

"Initiation, I got this," Rainbow Dash crossed her arms, "So what is it? Fly the entire training course upside down? Get pranked?"

"Actually," It was Soarin's turn to speak, causing the girl to stare at him, confused, before following his eyes down, down to his erection. It stood fully upright, like it was bragging about its size. Rainbow Dash's own orbs showed pure shock.

"Come on, Dash, I had to do it, Fleetfoot had to do it, it's your turn," Rainbow Dash stared at Spitfire, expectantly. Spitfire began to lose patience, "Well, you wanna be a Wonderbolt, don't you?"

As soon as these words left Spitfire's mouth, Rainbow Dash was on her knees, taking in Soarin's large cock in her mouth, earning a groan for her efforts. She started off slow, mainly licking the head , but her hand soon found its way to the shaft, going back and forth at an easy pace. "Ungh, how bad do you want it, Rainbow Dash?" Soarin' groaned. Suddenly, his entire length was in her mouth. She was hungrily bobbing her head back and forth, the warm precum starting to travel down her throat. Soarin's hands soon found themselves on the top of her head, pushing her against him; his hips began to buck, wildly fucking the girl's throat. She thought about stopping now, standing up and walking out, leaving this scene behind, but she stayed loyal to her dream, taking the cock without uttering a word against it.

The thrusting seemed to stop, causing the mauve-eyed girl to look up at wonder before realizing the bright orange hair next to her, nibbling on her neck. A sigh escaped her mouth, the ecstasy she was in was intense as Spitfire's hands each played their own role. One was massaging her left mound as the other seemed to slowly enter Rainbow's pussy. Spitfire's mouth soon connected with Rainbow Dash's as their tongues swirled about, fighting for dominance. The rainbow-haired girl was unknowingly being pushed back due to the force of the kiss, she was soon laying down against the cold, tile floor of the showers, Spitfire passionately making out with her. The kiss seemed to break for a second as a whimper escaped the golden-eyed girl's lips, causing the mauve orbs to look at who was harming her lover.

Soarin's green eyes looked longingly at Spitfire, lining up his shaft with her tight ass. He pushed in, completely submerging his length. "So—Soarin', ungh," Spitfire's face was contorted in one of both pain and pleasure, "Fu—Fuck my a—ass harder!" Her words were interrupted by the thrusting, her body moving forward, in time with each thrust. Rainbow Dash never expected to see her idol in this manner, but loved every second of it. Her hand crept down, playing with the senior member's folds, spreading them out and plunging in and out. A moan of pleasure escaped Spitfire; only half was able to get out before Rainbow Dash's mouth met with hers again, the fire flyer's hands were now on either side of Rainbow's face, keeping her head in place and groaning into her mouth before ferociously biting down on her lip as her pussy clenched around the fingers inside and her ass tightened around the rod inside. "Now," Spitfire's words were slow due to the lack of breath, "It's… your, turn."

Soarin' unsheathed his sword from the comfort of Spitfire's rear and stared lustfully at Rainbow Dash, he slid forward on his knees, warm water still pouring down on top of them all. "I hope you're ready for this, Miss Dash." He thrust into Rainbow Dash's pussy with all the force of the world, causing a primal scream to radiate out from Rainbow's lungs. Again, he repeated his action, causing another scream, this time not so loud. With each repeated push, the screaming seemed to quiet and be casually replaced by moans. Rainbow's legs wrapped around Soarin's waist while she pushed her hips up, trying to get more of his cock inside of her. She never had a real one, it was always just fingers and the occasionally vibrator if Applejack was feeling frisky. It felt ten times better than a fake one.

Her orbs seemed hazy and half-lidded from the pure bliss Soarin' was giving her, but Spitfire didn't want to miss out. She slowly crawled over to the duo under the water's stream and placed her knees on either side of Rainbow Dash's face. The girl's head lunged forward, diving its tongue into the warm folds dripping juice. Long strokes, little ones, they all seemed divine to the girl on top. Rainbow Dash's hands slowly made their way up to Spitfire's ass, pulling her closer to the mouth, she lapped up every last drop of juice that was leaving Spitfire's pussy. Her fingers clenched around the golden orbed girl's ass cheeks, eliciting a small groan due to the contrast of pain and pleasure. The orange-haired girl began to buck her hips wildly, unable to control herself, for she was close to her climax; Rainbow Dash was having increased difficult with tasting this succulent fruit not only because of the gyrating motion, but because moans were escaping her own mouth, for she too, was close to her end.

With one sudden scream, both girls came. Spitfire's juices doused Rainbow's face, finally completing the young girl's fantasy, and Rainbow's seeped out of her lower lips, still blocked by Soarin'. He pulled out of her dripping, pussy and looked longingly at the duo before standing up. Spitfire also removed herself from the mauve orbed girl's face and sat on her knees by Soarin's rod, motioning for Rainbow Dash to join her. Blindly thinking, Rainbow rushed over, kneeling next to the cock. Spitfire bit her lips before smashing into Rainbow Dash's lips, pushing their breasts together. The male of the threesome took his chance. He placed his length below their compressed breasts and violently hip-thrusted up, getting a double tit-job.

The two girls paid no attention, they were too busy connecting lips and tongue-wrestling. For a second, their tongues were in Rainbow's mouth, feeling the cavernous area and savoring the slightly salty taste from her earlier experience with Soarin'. The thrusts picked up, his balls were now slamming into their breasts also. A huff escaped his mouth as he continued to pleasure himself in their mounds.

The war was now turned; for a brief moment, Rainbow Dash was able to push back Spitfire's tongue, now dominating it in her mouth. Moans escaped both of their lips, drowning out Soarin's warning. His jerks became more spastic before finally releasing his load onto the duo. It splashed onto their chins and faces, a few drops rained down onto their breasts as he removed his member.

"Dashie?"

"Yea, Spitfire?"

"You got something on your face," Spitfire mentioned as she leaned in and licked up the residue. Her tongue graced Rainbow Dash's eyebrows, guided over her nose, tickled her lips, and rested on her breaths, giving a slight kiss before retreating away, allowing the water stream to wash away the residue on her.

"Th—thanks," Rainbow Dash began madly blushing at what just occurred. The water stopped falling on them, causing them to look over and seeing the boy switching off the water.

He held a goofy grin as he slowly made his way over to the two girls, "Hey, Spitfire?" His words seemed so relaxed, now, as he stared into her eyes. All Rainbow Dash could do was squee.

"Yeah, Soarin'?" Her face moved even closer to his, sparkles forming in her eyes.

"Can we go get that pie now? I'm starving!" He fell back, holding a hand to his stomach. Spitfire and Rainbow Dash face-palmed at the same time.

"Yes, Soarin', we can go get that pie now."


End file.
